Birthdays and Seductions
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sarah has spent three years waiting for Jareth to make a move. In the end she gets bored of waiting and decides to take fate into her own hands. Read the fun that ensues! Jareth x Sarah, duh. Rated M for a reason.


_Hey guys, this is just a random fic i got the inspirations for recently. For those of you who are 'The Events that Lonliness can Bring' fans, i will update the fourth and final chapter the moment i have the inspiration for it, and i hope this will help to tide you over until then._

_Disclaimer: As we all know i do not own the labyrinth (unfortunately), though i do own this fic and the plot it has._

_Please R & R! Enjoy._

- - - - - - -

Birthdays and Seductions

It had been three years since the Labyrinth, long enough for Sarah to grow up a little

It had been three years since the Labyrinth, long enough for Sarah to grow up a little. Sarah had grown up just enough to understand her feelings for the Goblin King, to come to terms with them, and to do something about it.

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday Sarah woke up with a sense of purpose, she decided then and there that she would take fate into her own hands. She was alone in the house, since Robert and Karen had an unavoidable business trip – which she was now thankful for – and had left Toby at a friend's house to give her some peace. She decided that if he wasn't going to make the next move, then she was.

- - - - - -

That night Sarah had everything prepared. Her bed had a red silk sheet on it, and now it was a double bed – which she was extremely thankful for with what she had in mind for what was going to happen. She had left the curtains open to let the moonlight stream in, that was the only lighting apart from the red candles that were scattered across every availably surface.

Sarah herself was sat at the head on her bed, half reclining and dressed in a fitted red silk dressing gown, that she looked absolutely fabulous in. She took a deep breath. With her voice dropped an octave she whispered, "I wish the Goblin King would come to me right now."

A gust of wind swept the room and Sarah forced herself not to roll her eyes and keep her 'come hither' look.

"My, my Sarah, repeating our old mistakes are we?" his silky voice teased as he materialised in a cloud of glitter.

"I wouldn't say I was repeating a mistake," she answered her voice dripping with lust. "Merely that I was taking advantage of the means at my disposal."

"Really?" he asked, his smirk gracing his features once more.

"Ah huh," she replied leaning forward onto her knees.

"And why pray tell, did you not take advantage of this medium before?"

She crawled over to where he stood at the bottom of her bed, not missing the effect that she had upon him. "I must admit, that I was waiting for you to make the next move." She used the waistband of his breeches to pull herself up, looking up at him under her lashes. "But since you didn't, I found myself growing impatient so I decided I would have to do it myself."

She didn't miss his shudder, as he understood her implications. With a wicked grin she leaned into his neck, taking in his musky scent and pressing her lips to the soft skin she found there. Without warning she sank her teeth into his flesh, causing a moan from the fae. She licked the tender flesh once she released it from between her teeth, chuckling sexily at his expression. "You'd think a girl had never bitten you before."

He grinned at her. "I have never been bitten before. So the question remains, how did you know that I would enjoy it?"

Her grin was nothing short of temptation personified. "With teeth as sharp as yours, I just knew that you must love sinking your teeth into warm, supple flesh," she breathed, her mouth mere inches from his. "So it only follows that you would like it in return."

"Clever girl," he complimented with a smouldering grin.

"Oh, I'm not a girl anymore Jareth," she breathed as she loosened the tie at her waist, letting her dressing gown slip from her shoulders, revealing the red silk lingerie that was her only clothing.

"I can see that," he replied breathily, unable to take his eyes from her décolletage.

"You'd think you've never seen a girl in just her underwear before."

"I most definitely have, but I must say that none looked as glorious naked as you do right now."

She trailed her hands up his chest and linked behind his neck. "If you're this affected now, what are you going to be like when I am naked?"

"I will probably be worshiping you and your glorious body."

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her features. "I can live with that, I mean its not every day that a mere mortal has a fae king worshiping her now is it."

"You, my dear Sarah, were never a 'mere mortal', _you are a goddess_."

"Worship me all you want, but let's not be blasphemous." She paused. "Now I had set aside some time in my plan for talking, but we have taken up more of that than I had anticipated."

"And where did you think we would be at this moment?"

"Well it would have been too much to hope for that we had progressed to sex by this point, but I didn't think that my being naked was too big of a goal. I guess I'm just going to have to do that myself."

With giving him even a split second to brace himself she was sliding the red silk from her skin and revealing her pale body to his heated gaze. "I take it you like what you see," she replied, her voice gone husky from the lust in his gaze.

"Most definitely," he moaned moving closer to her. With a gesture his clothing disappeared and it was Sarah's turn to stare.

Her eyes feasted on his pale, sculpted body and rested finally upon his already hard, large member. She licked her lips slowly and enticingly.

"Enjoying the sight Sarah?" he breathed, caressing her name as he always did.

"Most definitely," she replied lustfully. Her lips closed the gap between them, one hand at the back of his neck pulling him closer, the other grasping a handful of his hair.

As they pulled apart he chuckled. "I should have known you were a dominatrix from how stubborn you were in my Labyrinth."

"I might be willing to not be dominant if you make it worth my while," she replied kissing his lips once again, softly and knowingly fanning the flames of desire between them.

"And what would I need to do to make it worth your while?"

"Make me scream, Goblin King, make me scream."

"Gladly," he breathed as he pulled her closer, causing their bodies to be as close together as they were able without being joined. Both of them shuddered and grinned at each other.

He laid her gently on the bed, making sure that she was comfortable, then began to explore her sumptuous body with his hand, lips, and teeth. He soon had her writhing upon the sheet, making her look absolutely glorious – if he did say so himself. He made his way down her body, and paused when he got to where she had been dying for him to touch. He could smell how wet she already was. Slowly his tongue circled her clit, almost causing her to jump off the bed in shock.

Gently he held her down as he began to feast on her cunt, almost losing himself as he heard her soft mewls of pleasure.

"God Jareth, that feels so _good_."

He chuckled sexily as he continued, waiting patiently for her scream. Very little time passed before his efforts were rewarded by her scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, making her arch off the bed. He took in the beautiful sight of her burning in pleasure and felt himself become rock hard all over again.

"Jareth I need you inside me, now!" she demanded hotly, lust blazing in her voice.

"Anything you wish, my love," he replied deeply, causing shivers to run down her spine.

He gently grasped a hold of her hips as he drove his cock into her, knowing that she still had her maidenhead. Once sheathed completely, he waited for her pain to subside, stroking her soothingly and murmuring comforting words.

"Jareth-"

"Yes my darling?"

"Move goddamn you!"

He grinned wickedly and complied, starting at a slower rhythm than he wanted, so that she could adjust to the sensation.

"Ooooh, that's ah, so _good_. Oh _Jareth fuck me_! _Right now!_"

Without replying he readily complied, picking up the pace and grinning at her moan. He continued to pick up the pace, amazed that _his_ Sarah was able to keep up with him, and kept meeting him thrust for thrust. He captured her lips with his own, their tongues sliding together in an erotic tango that left them both moaning deep in the back of their throats.

Their pace kept escalating, the two of them thrusting and thrusting until the lust burning between them exploded, and Sarah's orgasm took hold of her. "Jareth!" she screamed as the pleasure rippled through her entire being.

Her walls clamped around him, causing his own orgasm to take hold. "Sarah!" he bellowed as he came violently within her.

The two of them collapsed together in a sweaty heap. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled against his chest. Both had small, loving smiles upon their faces.

Once she had regained her breath she whispered, "Jareth?"

"Yes my love?"

"Will it be like that every time?" she asked, looking up at him.

At the look on her face he felt himself fall in love with her all over again. "It will not be quite that ferocious, since we will not keep our desire for each other pent up any longer, however, all of sex will be as passionate."

Happy with his answer she grinned at him. "It better, or I will be strapping you down to the bed and whipping you until you beg." At his wicked grin she continued, "On second thought I might just have to do that anyway."

"Oh I wish you would."

"Whatever my King wishes," she breathed, kissing his heart.

His expression grew softer as he gazed upon her, his love, his soul mate, his queen. "Sarah?"

"Yes Jareth?"

"Will you be my Queen?" he asked, and held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. "Of course I will!" She paused and looked over his face with a small smile. "Jareth, I love you."

"I love you too Sarah, I always will."

With one last loving kiss shared between the fated couple he transported them back to the Underground, to their home in the castle beyond the goblin city. They snuggled together in their bed inside the royal chambers, as the citizens of the labyrinth celebrated the return of their beloved queen.

- - - - - - -

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


End file.
